Tragedy of Life after Death
by Daisy-Fangirl93
Summary: How would your life be like if you died and become a shinigami? What happens if you meet ichigo and co in soul Society?Would you fall in love? Would you fight for the things you protect?This questiones get an answer in this story,its my story after death
1. That's Soul Society?

The story is from me, all characters of the manga will appear, there are romantic,fight,sad,hopeless and comedy scences. The story is around the time when Ichigo is saving Rukia , Some of the

"Espada" in my story are Shinigami.

Pls write some reviews, i need some oppinions and stuff :D

* * *

The day I died was nothing special against other days.

I passed the road and the last noise I heard was the squeal of tires which was too near.

I turned my head.

The car was black and the woman in it had (i believe so) the same expression as me. Wide opened eyes and mouth opened for a unheard scream.

The pain wasn't painfull like i'd imagined it.I saw how the ground under my feet disappeard, i flied through the air and felt the pain in my body.

When i hit the ground,i was already fainted.

And so my life ended.

And my new one began immediately.

When i stand besides my body and felt the lightness,i wasn't that shocked. I looked at my lightly transparent hands and recognized the chain which came out of my chest.

I pulled on it ,nothing happened...

I did it again,stronger this time,and again nothing happened.

At that day i thought it couldn' get worser, till i heard something more terrible than the noise of the squealing tires.

This scream i heard now was...empty,helpless...dangerous..and my instinct told me that i should run away.

Just a few meters away,a big monster came out of head,green and black body.

It screamed again, i flinched and i tried to move my legs, they didn't move...i was unable to run away.

Slowly but with stomping steps which shook the ground, it came..

I closed my eyes and started praying (i never was really faithfull,but now i hoped that i could just go to heaven,i hoped some god would help me).

Tears flowed down my cheeks...it was hopeless..nobody would help me, there can't be nobody who can stop it.

I felt that the monster was directly in front of me, felt its breath of my head,felt how it opens its mouth.

Suddenly a sound of blood dripping and splashing came to my ear. Through the tears i saw just a fuzzy black sheme jumping in front of me.

It was gone...

I shaked when i wiped away the tears and stared at the person who stood there.

A pair of blue eyes looked friendly at me. "You're safe now, i'm guiding you to Soul Society,don't be afraid"

He turned his sword , so the hilt pointed at me.I saw a symbol imprented on the bottom. "It won't hurt" he said with a pleasant voice.

"Wait please!" i stopped in the movement and looked at me quizzically.

"Please tell me your name" i whispered.

He smiled at me "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and i'm a shinigami".

He continued the movement and pushed the hilt slowly against my forehead.

I put my hands on his."Do you think we can meet again?" I asked.

Hi smiled broadly."Yes,i can feel that our paths will cross again".

The ground began to shine in a bright white and i was sinking into it. I really wasn't scared , or had pain.

It was very peacefull.

I looked a last time at the shinigami,who somehow touched my heart, who watched me disappear.

I slipped through the white fog.

I felt warm and safe. I got very tired and closed my eyes.

.

.

Suddenly, i felt gras under my fingers and a breeze which lightly moved my hair.I opened my eyes and saw a green meadow.I was lying on it with outstretched limbs.

I took a deep breath and straightened up.

I saw some houses near a forest, two people stood in front of it, and waved at me.

I waved back and carefully went to the house. I wasn't that confidence about my body.

When i was near enough, one of them said : "Hi new one! Welcome to Soul Society" I looked around again, just now i recognized that there were no cars, no streets, no electricy or stuff.I looked at him

with a raised eyebrow."Are you sure? I think it doesn't look like heaven at all" The girl besides him smiled at me and said "This isn't heaven, but its quite like it,come with me, i show you your new

home, my name is Anni-chan and this is Paul-kun" she pointed with her hand to the boy.

"Hi" i greeted again. Anni grabbed my hand and pulled me with her "Come on,don't be shy"

I smiled back at her."And this is really normal? To let a stranger come to your house and invite him to live there?" "Of course, we are your new family,it's normal here,that's the way it goes in Soul

Society"

* * *

The story will continue fast now, because the time in Rukongai is quite "boring" and the "epic time" will begin immediatly :D


	2. Anything can happen

Second chapter. Hope you like it :D And thanks for the reviews before, i really appreciate them *happy*.

* * *

The days in Soul Society went by really fast. Everyday was exciting and my new friends Anni and Paul made it all better. First i missed my mum a lot, but then the pain got smaller every day.

Later i learned, that we were in Rukongai District 30 and i should be happy about that, because in the districts 70-90 it would be a rough life to live there.

We had enough water, because near our house in the forest were a little stream, where we could wash our clothes and sometimes we played there.

I've never imagined, I, a 17 year old girl, would play with water. But it was fun, naturally because there weren't something else you could play with.

One morning,we worked on our clothes,they told me about Seireitei and the Shinigami,and i was very into that topic."Wouldn't it be great if we can become Shingami?" I asked them with dreamy

voice."Of course it would be very great, but why should we be chosen?There's no chance we have the abilities to become one"

I sighed."Anything can happen" i said quietly and continued working.

Nearly every night we spent our time with watching the sky and talking about our previous lifes.

When once we talked about lost people,i noticed something and asked :"Hey, i lost my dad when i was younger, tomorrow i can.." Paul interrupted me :" No, you can't,nobody ever find their dead

family members in Soul Society, there so many people, there is such a small chance,it's better for you if you forget this idea."

An awkward silence took its place, i was shocked. When my dad died I was filled with hope that i could see him one day when I'm dead, but apparently there was no chance to see him again.

"I'm going to bed,have a good night" i said with cracked voice and i headed to our house.

After that night , there was a little sad mood af first,but my friends got my happy mood back and so our lifes continued.

6 months went by quickly,i didn't think the day this life would end,too,would be so near . That day we were in the forest,searching for some berries, because sometimes we were quite hungry.

We luckely some and went back to the house ,all the way home we were chatting and laughing.

When we were on the verge to leave the forest, i sensed something strange, it was like the air would be heavier then before.

I looked at these two beside me, they looked back at me, and i saw in their expression that they felt it,too.

We slowed down and get closer to our home.

We searched around the house , nothing was there, but this feeling wasn't gone.

Anni and Paul carried the berries and walked in the house.

"Nobody here" i heared Paul shouting.A few seconds passed."Hey,are you coming in?"

I couldn't answer.

I just saw some blue hair and a pair of blue eyes in front of me.

"Grimmjow-san?" i asked carefully.I couldn't believe i would see him again so soon.

"Of course, who else?" he grinned at me." I have to talk to you and the others" he grabbed my arm and leaded me into the house.

Anni and Paul were quite in shock when they saw a Shinigami entering the house."No panic, i know him,ehmm..a little"

"Oh..berries,you are often hungry aren't you?" Grimmjow asked unhesitatingly "Yes, of course,isn't that normal?" He sat down and took some of the berries. "No,in Soul Society people don't eat."He

blinked at me and I blushed a little, but I didn't let him noticed.

"Why are we hungry then?" Anni asked and ate some berries,too." All 3 of you have reiatsu,luckely i could find you because she.." He pointed at me." had more reiatsu before death then other humans

and so i sensed her"

I noticed that he didn't tell my name."I have a name you know?...unbelievable huh?" i said sarcastically."Then tell me" he said and looked at me."I'm Mari, and this is Anni and Paul" .They greeted him with a nod.

"So..ehm.. what's happening now? You come here for another reason did you?" Anni asked him.

"Of course, i came to ask you if you all want to become a shinigami, if you pass the tests"

"I totally want to"i quickly answered.I was always intereted in swords and the shinigami (from what i heard)and there were another reason,i could learn more about Grimmjow,he was quite

interesting."Do you think we can pass this test, we have no experience at all" Paul said that with a uncertain expression."I think so, you all have quite a lot reiatsu, you should make ,please pack your

things. we must hurry, the test will start tomorrow." We have nothing special here,we can head on to Seireitei just now" Anni added." That's good,then lets go" Grimmjow stands up and left the house.

"Come on guys" we heard him calling.

We smiled at each other , this is going to be an interesting change.

_Anything can happen_

_

* * *

  
_

Thanks for reading :)

I'm already writing on the next chapter :D

Don't know whats happening , sometime words are missing :(


	3. My desert

This was really fun to write, i always wanted to share my idea of this situation to you :D

* * *

As far as i could remember , i never walked such a long way.

When we saw the first buildings from seireitei, all made of white stones and shimmering in the sunset, we sighed.

Everybody in our small group was tired and sweaty and we all just wanted to finally get to this test and then in a bed.

All of us felt like it, except one person : Grimmjow.

I sighed while walking through the labyrinth : "Man, i hope you are right with this the test, i don't have much energy left to prove myself".

He grinned at me while taking the next way left and said : "Just trust me, you're all going to make it. Ah, we're almost there, look this.."

" White building ?" I interrupted with a low voice. I got a evil look from him,which almost let me flinch. "Just follow me" he said a little bit annoyed. He stopped at the door. "You must go alone" and with this words, he dissappeard. _Wow..How Fast_ I thought while entering.

We entered the building and quickly the door behind ous got closed. Anni said quietly : "Mari, i hope this Grimmjow really knows of what he's talking about"

"Let's go" i answered and headed slowly in the next room.

I was excited and, at the same time, afraid. What would happen if i couldn't pass the test, and the others could? I would be alone and...

No,i make this, im going to trust him.

We came to the middle of the room. Behind a desk a man was sitting on the floor with a strict look. He had white hair and over his Kimono he wore a white coat, a thin mustache over his mouth let him look even stricter.

"Names" he said and looked in our way.

"I'm Mari" i said quickly."I'm Paul" , " And I'm Anni" i heard from behind me. He wrote our names on a piece of paper. He looked at us and said :"Of course you three are here, your reiatsu is very pronounced." I wanted to ask what he meant, but i had no time to do that.

The man stood up and said : "Follow me please, i will take you to your test" He left very fast and we followed.

We came into a corridor with many doors, when we passed the first door he stopped and said :

"One of you, please go in there" Anni moved and grabbed the doorknob ,opened it and before she could close it, i whispered "Good luck". The door closed.

We continued walking , the second door came. This time it was Paul who get in there and he said : " We are going to kick ass". He blinked at me and closed the door.

My door came near.

We stopped.

I opened the door and went into the slightly dark room. I blinked a few times because my eyes were unable to see something. When i could finally see some details i stared , again , in a pair of blue eyes. "You're kidding me right? _You_ are going to test me?" i asked with a doubting expression. He giggled. " It is really just a fortuity,it's random, in every room is somewhere else. None of you could have get me , but you are lucky enough" he blinked at me and smiled. "Of course I am, but let's start, i'm getting nervous"

"Ok ok, sit down in front of me, you have to do exactly what i tell you. Understand?" I sat down and nodded.

"So, now calm down and breath slowly and control your breath. Take deep ones and open your mind" I closed my eyes and listened to mine and his breath,which were in a different rythm. His sound of breathing calmed me down even more.

I winked through my right eye to see, if he was doing the same thing,and really, he did.

It was so quiet, that i could hear my heart beating.

"Now search for your source of energy, which is inside of your soul. You can find it"

I slowly began to sift trough my head, all my thoughts and feelings disappeared, just the urge to find the source was left.

I didn't know how much time passed. Minutes..Hours. I just searched for it.

.

.

I got nervous.

I searched even harder.

.

A thought came up to my mind.

My heart started racing.

What if i really couldn't find it? What if in reality i have no abilities to become a shinigami?

My heart started pounding harder and faster. I could hear the pounding loud in my head and i was sure that Grimmjow could hear it, too.

"Look at me" he broke the silence with this little words.

I opened my eyes and stared in his.

He grabbed my shoulders and said with full confidence : " You will find it , take your time."

He made a pause while looking at me.

"Try again"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes an other time.

His hands felt warm on my shoulders, they gave me confidence and i didn't feel so much desperate like before.

I listened into me.

Suddenly i felt something in me,a circel of energy floating around. I felt that i had to get into that circle.

I tried it.

But the energy easily threw me back.

I had to get in there.

I tried again. It was like i would run against a storm.

I came nearer and nearer to the center.

I fought against the energy.

Then i finally reached the center.

And I found me standing in a desert.

A windgust blew sand towards me and i had to cover my face with an arm.

I looked around. Nothing was there except from tons of sand an sometimes white rocks which stood just somewehere in the nowhere.

I sighed.

"Where the hell am i?!"

"Inside of your soul" a female voice answered.

I turned around quickly, to find out where this voice came from.

I lifted my arm to protect my eyes from the brightness.

I winked over my arm to see something.

In front of me on a white rock sat a strange woman.

She wore an armor out of reflecting glass.

Not everything was covered by the armor,her arms and legs were nearly naked, except of her shous and some bracelets which adorned her arms.

Her black hair waved slowly in the wind while she stared at me with her white eyes.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"I'm a part of you" she answered with the same voice like i heard before.

"You can turn down your arm" she said and i felt her hand softly pushing down my arm. The brightness was gone.

I looked in her face and gasped.  
She was really beautiful, like an essential which don't belong here in this desert.

When I regained my language i said :

"You know..ehm..i still don't know who you are"

She smiled softly and leaded me to the rock on which she had just sat.

"I'm your Zanpakutō. I'm your weapon against your enemys,i'm a part of your personality and a part of your power" she said still smiling.

"You are a weapon?" i doubted.

"Yes, I am." she noticed that i felt a little bit uneasy.

She nugded me in the side."I'm happy, i can finally meet you"

Her smile was infectious.I grinned back at her.

"You will learn about me and how to release my real can talk to me any time you want,you just have to enter your soul"she explained to me.

_My soul hm?_ I looked around,there was still sand and some rocks,but nothing special.

"Why is my soul a desert? I'm a little bit disappointed."

She looked around like i did a few seconds ago.

"You see,there's more than sand. Under the sand are you memories,feelings,dreams and you will all see them."

"Oh,that sounds a lot better" I laughed.

She patted me on the head.

"Time to go"she said.

I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of the room,which i entered for the examination.

I was on my back and saw Grimmjows face.

He leaned over me and smiled.

"See. I knew you would make it"

I felt something lying in my right hand, and i lifted my arm to see it.

It was a sword.

"I really made it" i said happily.

"Sleep now, it's normal that you are tired now" he said,but i couldn't hear the whole sentence, i was already asleep.

* * *

I hope you like that part :D i really have to much fantasy XD

Next chapter we'll meet some famous people :P

next chapter is going to be released next week :d


End file.
